


With New Wave Hairdos

by elfiepike



Series: Memes and Misc. [7]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://l-elfie.dreamwidth.org/1136820.html">self-remix meme</a>, "Beauty School Dropout" with Yoko's hands/Subaru's long hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With New Wave Hairdos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beauty School Dropout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267709) by [elfiepike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike). 



Subaru's hair grows and grows and Ryo won't let him cut it. Subaru doesn't really ask him, anyway, liking the way he can feel it when the wind blows, the way it brushes his shoulder, keeps his ears warm. The way it feels when someone pulls it, one chunk at a time, over and under in uneven tugs that aren't _quite_ enough.

And then drops everything, petting Subaru's hair back into place, and starting again: one chunk, another, another. "Do you know what you're doing?" Subaru asks, too pleased for it to be a complaint, but of course Yoko doesn't take it that way.

"I have little brothers!" Yoko protests. "I don't know how to _braid!_ "

Subaru laughs, feeling his eyes crinkling up at the corners. "Why did you say you would?"

"Because your hair is ridiculous, who wouldn't want to touch it!"

Yoko sounds so defensive that Subaru tilts back in the chair and, still grinning, tells him straight out: "Don't bother _doing_ it, then," and when Yoko moves to take his hands away, Subaru leans his head further into them, closing his eyes and letting out the satisfied purr he's been holding in since Yoko's long, agile fingers started pressing against his scalp.

Yoko doesn't move for a moment, but Subaru doesn't mind waiting for him. Maybe this will be awkward later, but Subaru has never gotten too caught up by Yoko's neuroses. He'd be sad if Yoko stopped altogether, but he'd live.

Thankfully, Yoko's next move is to push his fingers back into the sleek mess of Subaru's hair.

For a while, that's all he does, running his hands through the strands, and then rubbing circles into Subaru's scalp when he thinks of it. Subaru sighs and almost dozes off before the first little tug, barely more than what a brush would do. But then there's another, and another, tiny little things as if Yoko's fingers want to say hello.

"You can pull harder," Subaru says dreamily.

"Yeah? It won't--oh, right, it's you," Yoko says, sounding a little in awe or unsure, Subaru isn't going to open his eyes to figure out Yoko's feelings at the moment. Yoko always seems to have so many feelings, and he's just starting to edge into the right kind of strength; Subaru lets out a little gasp and tenses up in the chair, his hands curling over the armrests.

"Was that--" Yoko starts.

Subaru interrupts him: " _Harder_."

Yoko obliges.


End file.
